The Lost Prophecy
by huntress99
Summary: To every light, there is darkness. So when darkness overthrows the Clans, light must come. But what form will the lightness and darkness take? This takes place in the far future of the Clans, all the cats we know are gone, but the Clans are far from being helpless. They just don't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the first chapter, well, really its just telling you who the Clans are and such, the real first chapter will be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

_**RiverClan**_

Leader 

Otterstar - ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Deputy 

Dappledrop - light brown she-cat with white paws

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Medicine Cat 

Willowheart - light gray she-cat

Apprentice, Petalpaw

Warriors 

Reedwhisker - black tom with green eyes

Hailstorm - gray tom with dark stripes

Apprentice, Badgerpaw

Timberclaw - brown tom with pale green eyes

Mintleaf - light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Aquathorn - gray tom with blue eyes

Riverstream - gray tom with a glossy pelt

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Blossompetal - light gray and white she-cat

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Hollywing - black she-cat

Apprentices 

Badgerpaw - black and white she-cat with badger like markings

Wolfpaw - dark gray tom

Lizardpaw - pale brown tom with green eyes

Thrushpaw - dark brown tabby tom

Silverpaw - silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Petalpaw - light gray she-cat

Duskpaw - pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Poppyfoot - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Moonshadow - black she-cat with glowing yellow eyes, mother of Timberclaw's kits Minnowkit and Stormkit

Kits 

Minnowkit - dark gray she-cat

Stormkit - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Elders 

Stonestream - gray tom

Heavystep - light brown tabby tom

**_ShadowClan_**

Leader 

Sparrowstar - dark brown tabby tom

Deputy

Crowfang - black she-cat

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Medicine Cat 

Featherwing - light gray she-cat

Warriors 

Shadowfire - dark gray she-cat

Graystorm - gray tom

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Owlwing - light brown tabby tom

Thorntail - ginger tom

Nightflame - black tom with gleaming yellow eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Moleclaw - brown and white tom

Apprentice, Redpaw

Brightfang - ginger and white she-cat

Blackheart - black tom

Foxclaw - ginger tom with white paws

Emberfoot - dark tom with black spots

Tigerblaze - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

Apprentices 

Redpaw - reddish brown tabby tom

Darkpaw - dark brown tabby tom

Dustpaw - brown dusty tom

Dovepaw - light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens 

Swiftdrop - light brown tabby she-cat

Leopardfrost - black she-cat with cold gray eyes, Mother of Nightflame's kits Snakekit, Shrewkit and Ravenkit

Kits 

Ravenkit- black she-cat with white chest

Shrewkit - black tom

Snakekit - dark brown tom with green eyes

Elders 

Cedarstone - stone gray tom

Birdwing - light brown tabby she-cat

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader 

Amberstar - light ginger she-cat with white spots

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Deputy

Raindrop - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Ivypool - gray and white she-cat

Warriors

Fernbush - light brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Lionclaw - pale ginger she-cat with a white chest

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Addersting - mottled brown tom

Sunblaze - ginger tom

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Kinkwhisker - brown and white creamed she-cat with a black tipped tail

Thistlefall - brown spiked furred tom

Bramblestorm - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Antclaw - brown tom with dark paws

Apprentices 

Cloudpaw - fluffy white tom

Lilypaw - light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw - cream colored she-cat

Icepaw - silvery white tom

Stormpaw - dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Queens

Fallowfeather - brown tabby she-cat

Clovertail - light brown she-cat, Mother of Raindrop's kits Nettlekit, Frostkit, and Specklekit

Kits

Nettlekit - dark gray tom

Frostkit - white she-cat with blue eyes

Specklekit - light brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Dapplenose - tortoiseshell she-cat

Stonepelt - gray tom

Snowclaw – old white tom with amber eyes

**_WindClan_**

Leader 

Wolfstar - dark gray tom

Deputy 

Frostdrop - white she-cat with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat 

Dewfrost - light gray she-cat

Warriors 

Smallshadow - small ginger tom

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Whitefoot - large white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pouncepaw

Leopardleap - golden she-cat with black spots

Rat-eye - brown tom with a dark patch over eye

Tallspring - black and white she-cat

Airswift - light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Ashstorm - gray she-cat with green eyes

Owlfeather - light brown tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Mousetail - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Patchfur - young black and white tom

Apprentices

Leafpaw - brown she-cat with white paws

Dawnpaw - gray she-cat

Willowpaw - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenpaw - fluffy ginger tom

Pouncepaw - ginger and white tom

Queens

Brindleheart - light brown tabby she-cat, expecting Whitefoot's kits

Tawnytail - young tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Airswift's kits, Rabbitkit and Sagekit

Kits

Rabbitkit - light brown tom

Sagekit - gray tabby tom

Elders 

Berrystrike - cream colored tom

Weedstorm - light gray tom with brown eyes

* * *

**Hey so please tell me if you like any of the names, comment any you would like me to add!**

**~Huntress99**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Eight will have the power of one. Eight will have the power to bring back the light when all that can be seen is darkness. Four she-cats and four toms will have the power and the strength of their ancestors. The time for darkness is over and eight must pave the way for lightness to return to the Clans." _Before the dream ended, eight figures flashed in front of his eyes. From ShadowClan, a small ginger and white she-cat stood by a dark brown tabby tom. RiverClan's territory flashed along with a black and white she-cat and a gray tom with darker stripes. When he felt a gust of wind, he knew WindClan was next. He saw a small ginger fluffed tom and a light brown tom with black stripes. When it came time to see the cats from ThunderClan, only one cat appeared, Lionclaw, her golden pelt shining in the sun.

"Young apprentice, it is time to gather the Saviors. Your time has come, are you prepared for your destiny?" He turned to see a blazing tom. His pelt was like a fire, and his eyes as green as the grass they stood on.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Firestar, I once lead ThunderClan. I have been chosen to deliver this prophecy, but I warn you. This will not be easy. But it is possible if you work together. Honor your ancestors, young tom." Firestar's voice echoed.

Stormpaw opened his eyes. That dream was too weird. But could it be true? Stormpaw looked around the apprentice den he shared with his brother, Icepaw and the other apprentices. Stormpaw noticed that he was the only one left in the den. Getting up, he shook his dark gray pelt and walked out of the Apprentice den.

He saw Lionclaw talking with Amberstar and Raindrop. "What does it mean?" Stormpaw heard Lionclaw ask. Her meow sounded worried, concerned even.

"I am not sure. I think this is something we would want to talk about with Ivypool. " Amberstar said, she turned her head and her eyes made contact with Stormpaw's. "Stormpaw. Come over here."

Stormpaw quickly padded up to his leader and his mentor. "Good morning Amberstar, Raindrop, Lionclaw." he meowed.

"I would like to speak with you and Lionclaw in my cave. Please fetch Ivypool as well." She said, padding towards her den with Lionclaw and Raindrop hard on her tail. Stormpaw wondered if this meeting had something to do with his dream. Could it mean something? Could it be about Firestar?

Stormpaw wondered this as his paws lead him towards the Medicine den. "There, that should help your paw." Ivypool said as she lead Kinkwhisker out of her den. Stormpaw could smell the strong scent of herbs at work. He did not notice that Ivypool had asked him a question.

"I am sorry, what was that Ivypool?" he asked.

"I asked you if there was something wrong that I could help you with?"

"Oh, no, not really. Amberstar wanted to talk with you, Raindrop, Lionclaw and myself." he rambled.

"Of course, just let me clean up some of this herbs."

Stormpaw bowed his head and left, climbing the rocks that lead to Amberstar's cave.

* * *

I looked around the camp. I saw that Moleclaw was leaving on a patrol with Redpaw and Owlwing. I turned and saw Shadowfire and Nightflame walk in with fresh prey that started to make my mouth water. Looking to see that the fresh kill pile was very low, I found my mentor, Tigerblaze and padded up to where he stood with his brother, Emberfoot. "Tigerblaze, the prey count is low; my I go and hunt?"

He turned his massive dark head to have his amber eyes connect with mine. "Yes, Emberfoot and I were just talking about how we must go hunting soon. Would you mind if we join you? Just remember that we have the Gathering today."

I nodded and waited for him to take the lead. After a while of the three of us standing there I finally took the lead and led the way out of our bramble thicket. "What direction do you propose we hunt in, Skypaw?" Emberfoot asked, his eyes locking with mine.

Lifting my nose, I tasted the air. I could smell prey to my left a ways. I flicked my tail to the left and let my body fall into a crouch. My tail started sweeping the leaves until I found a mouse scurrying around a tree. I stalked is slowly, my eyes trailing its body movements. When it came time, I jumped out of my hiding spot and landed the perfect killing blow.

I grinned in satisfaction. "Very nice kill, Skypaw. You have a special skill for the hunt, don't you think?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw a muscular she-cat with long tortoiseshell coat.

"Who are you stranger. This land belongs to ShadowClan and you are trespassing." I growled, unsheathing my claws.

"Little apprentice, I am no enemy. I am Tawnypelt. Now a warrior of StarClan, but I was once a warrior of ShadowClan." she said, her green eyes gleaming.

"Why are you here, Tawnypelt Warrior of StarClan?" I asked, fluffing my ginger pelt up, trying to look like I was ready for a fight but I really did not want to fight the StarClan warrior.

"A message Skypaw. A message for you and Tigerblaze, your mentor." I let out a low growl but she continued. "We have found a past prophecy. One that never became true. We have learned that this is the time that the prophecy spoke of. Please fetch your mentor before I continue."

I gave her a weird look before leaving her to find Tigerblaze. After running blind for what felt like moons, I caught Tigerblaze's scent and found him standing over the dead body of a rabbit. "Tigerblaze, I need you to come with me, it urgent." I meowed, begging him with my eyes to follow me. I did not want to go back to Tawnypelt alone.

His amber eyes studied me for a moment. "Are you okay, Skypaw?" he asked softly.

"I am sorry, I do not know what is happening." I said lowering my head, "All I know is that right now, I need you Tigerblaze."

He nodded and tilted his head. "Lead the way Skypaw."

I ran through the trees until I once again came to the spot where I buried my mouse. "Tawnypelt. I have brought him." I whispered to the wind.

I heard a gasp and turned to see Tawnypelt with another new tom. I soon let out a gasp of my own when I realized who this tom was. He was Tigerblaze's ancestor. He held Tigerblaze's amber gaze with amber eyes. They stood facing each other, mirroring movements. "Who are you? Who are either of you?" he asked, backing away and pulling me behind him.

"I am Tawnypelt. And this, is my brother, Bramblestar, leader of a past ThunderClan."

I snarled at her words. "You brought a ThunderClan warrior onto ShadowClan land?!"

"No, I brought a StarClan warrior onto ShadowClan land. And we come to warn you of a prophecy. One that involves you two." she paused, her eyes trailing over myself and Tigerblaze. When we said nothing, she preceded. _"Eight will have the power of one. Eight will have the power to bring back the light when all that can be seen is darkness. Four she-cats and four toms will have the power and the strength of their ancestors. The time for darkness is over and eight must pave the way for lightness to return to the Clans. _You are part of those eight cats. Tonight, after the full moon has gathered your kind, please stay behind. You are all ready to meet." she said. I noticed her body was starting to fade, but her voice was strong as it was before, being carried by the wind.

I turned to look at my mentor. "Tigerblaze," I whispered. "What has just happened?"

He shook his head. "Skypaw, I am not sure."

"Should we follow what they said? Are there really six other cats that will be waiting for us after the Gathering?"

His amber eyes looked up and locked with mine. "I don't think it could really hurt anything. But let's grab our prey and head back to camp. You can grab whatever you want to eat before we leave, okay?" I nodded my head and we left, he grabbed his rabbit and I grabbed my mouse. Along the way, I found a squirrel.

After I got the okay from Tigerblaze I proceeded to stalk the prey until I was able to catch it. I followed Tigerblaze's scent back to where the camp was.

As I entered the camp, I saw everyone was eating and a few were already getting ready to leave. I looked until I saw my brothers, Dustpaw and Darkpaw with Redpaw and Featherwing. Dropping my squirrel, I kept the mouse and padded over to where they lay. "Skypaw, are you going to the Gathering tonight?" Featherwing asked.

"Yeah, are you guys going?" Before the Gathering, mentors would decide if their apprentices could go.

"Moleclaw said that I could go." Redpaw said.

"I got the okay from Crowfang." Darkpaw meowed. We all turned to Dustpaw.

"I cannot go. Graystorm said that I need to stay in camp tonight and practice my hunting. I was so mouse-brained this morning, I let a mouse run across my paws." He growled.

"I'm sorry, Dustpaw. Hunting is hard, I am sure you will get it." I said.

"You would say that. Skypaw, you are one of the best hunters in the Clan and you have only been training for two moons. You will probably become a warrior even before Redpaw." Dustpaw growled walking back into the forest, muttering something about hunting.

"Dustpaw," I whispered. I turned to Redpaw and Darkpaw. "Is it true? Do you all really think that? That I am better than you, and that I will be a warrior before any of you?" I said, my eyes starting to water.

"Skypaw," Darkpaw began.

"Its true." I cut him off. I turned and started running towards the forest. I heard Darkpaw and Redpaw call my name, but all I said was, "I will meet you at the Gathering."

I now knew what I was going to do. I was going to meet the six other cats tonight and fully become part of this prophecy.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys think! Tell me who you think the other chosen cats are!**

**~Huntress99**


End file.
